warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 9
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 8 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 10}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Sturmpelz Charaktere *Ein/e unbekannte/r magere/r Älteste/r aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (wird im Deutschen als weiblich bezeichnet) *Zwei unbekannte Katzen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (vermutlich Zukünftige) *Eichhornpfote *Krähenpfote *Brombeerkralle *Zwei unbekannte Junge aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Bernsteinpelz *Fels wo Adler nistet *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Unbekannte, braun getigerte Kätzin aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannter grauer Kater aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte, getigerte Kätzin aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Zwei unbekannte Katzen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Federschweif *Unbekanntes, männliches Junges aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (Geschlecht geht im Deutschen nicht hervor) *Nebel wo Sonnenlicht schimmert *Stern der auf Wasser scheint *Unbekannte Katze aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers Erwähnte Charaktere *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Mitternacht *Charly *Moos das am Fluss wächst (nicht namentlich) *Sturzflug vom braunen Habicht (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." *Salzzeichen Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Ahnentor *Lager des Stammes des eilenden Wassers **Frischbeutehaufen **Kinderstube **Höhle der spitzen Steine *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Kaninchen *Maus *Dachs *Vogel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, WindClan, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, Fangbeute, SternenClan, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen:Seher, Höhlenwächter, Zukünftiger, Beutejäger, Jungenmutter *Clanränge: Ältester, Schüler, Krieger, Junges, Heiler, Anführer *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "Weiß der SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 124-125: Der/Die Älteste wird fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet, obwohl das Geschlecht der Katze im Original gar nicht bekannt ist (vgl. Seite 111-112 von Moonrise) *Seite 125: Der Satzrest "(...) beside the cave walls: (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 112 von Moonrise) *Seite 125: Das Paar Junge wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise nur allgemein als "einige Junge" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 112 von Moonrise) *Seite 126: Der Satzrest "(...) tight group of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 113 von Moonrise) *Seite 126: Steinsager wird fälschlicherweise mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 127: "(...) betrachteten sie neugierig." - Statt neugierig müsste es "mit unverhohlener Neugier" heißen, da im Original die Rede von openly curious ist (vgl. Seite 114 von Moonrise) *Seite 128: Der Satzrest "(...) who had spoken at first." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 115 von Moonrise) *Seite 128: Das Wort trotzdem vom Satz "Aber wir teilen trotzdem." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 115 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 128: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 115 von Moonrise) *Seite 128: "Verlegen wich der (...)" - Statt verlegen müsste es "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von confused ist (vgl. Seite 115 von Moonrise) *Seite 129: Der Satzteil "Crowpaw curled his lip (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Krähenpfote kräuselte die Lippe (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Krähenpfote verzog das Gesicht (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 116 von Moonrise) *Seite 129: Der Wortteil stein vom Satz "(...) schon steinalt!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 116 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 130: Der Satzrest "(...), but as he swallowed the last mouthful and swiped his tongue around his jaws (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von Moonrise) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "(...), as the other forest cats murmured greetings." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 9 Kategorie:Verweise